The Greatest Act of Love of All (revised version )
by kisekinokage
Summary: Ritsu ,Takano and the characters from Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi are actors,singers ,managers and directors in the entertainment industry !.Let the stage be set for the greatest Act of Love .
1. prologue

No copyright intended ,all sekai-ichi hatsukoi characters belong to Shungiku Nakamura and character songs/anime songs belong to respective owners as well~

**IMPORTANT NOTICE **

Okay so i have decided to rewrite this story after watching sekaiichi hatsukoi again ;D One major change would be the fact that they have gone through the high school senario and misunderstood break up .I realise that this fact is very significant after rewatching and i thought it would help me developed this story better so hence the decision .I hope that all my readers will continue to support this story ,thank you for your kind understanding .

i also wish to take this opportunity to thank all my reviewers since it really help me to keep the story going ;D so keep reviewing ;)

Maybe its more like a absolute makeover then rewritten ...

~Prologue ~

The Opening Act

* * *

"**watashitachiha isumo isshodatta jikan o ketsujo **

(I miss the times where we were always together )

**sekai ga sansho suru tame narande **

(side by side of for the world to see )

**tatoe chitose wa pasu o motte iru **

(even if a thousand years passed)

**watashi wa mada ananda no egao obote irudaro **

(i would still remember your smile )

**anata ga watashi ni itta yo ni u wa watashi o ashite donokurai **

(as you told how much you love me )"

The melodious music flowed out of the headphones at a slow romantic pace .Currently standing infront of the giant multi-story skyscraper was a man dressed in a casual attire consisting of tight skinny blue jeans ,a plain yellow tee and a white hoodie over it . A simple and ordinary dressing unbefitting of the person's status .His sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose ,the sunlight glinting off the protective shades . Man and women alike were staring at the man with looks of admiration and wonder .So far no one has identified the disguised man though it is pretty suspicious if this man have been standing outside the building for at least an hour .

'WHERE IN THE WORLD IS ..."

"RICCHAN !" A shout that caused everyone's attention to sap towards them .The girls mumbling and whispering with looks of adoration as a man with looks like a teenager bounced his way towards the other .His dark raven locks swaying in the wind ,light caramel eyes full of joy behind his black sunglass as he made his way through the gathering crowd that seem to have caught on to his identity .

"KISA what to you think your doing ?!"Ondera ritsu a 25 year old world famous singer would started his debut in England 9 years ago taking the music stage by storm with his heartwarming love music compromising of both Japanese and english music style. His music immediately within days of its released managed to mesmerised the world . Quicky pulled the older man towards him by the arm reprimanding in a low tone like a mother scolding her child as he quicky lead them away from the crowd who is starting to get very very rowdy .

"gomen ricchan hehe ..."Kisa shouta a 30 year-old actor who have been in showbiz for 5 years .His young and feminine looks earning him top praise and a huge fan base inculsive of both man and women .Its was aid that his charm is worth the billions and many would kill to just have a shot of him .

The two quicken their pace as the group of people behind them suddenly stilled as if they happened to make a big revelation .In seconds the a full blown mob of humans started running towards them .The stampeding crowd approached the duo at and astounding speed .Wearing looks of absolute shock and dread ,onodera yank his co-worker and friend into the building by the scuff of the collar with his sudden burst of strength .

"HIIIEEEEEEEEE "The duo bust through the glass doors landing face first onto the carpeted ground .

'what have i done to deserve this ?'Onodera groaned as he flick his brown locks from his face also giving a harsh push to the body half sprawled above him .

3 days ago 

"Ricchan ! Ricchan, mite(1), mite!"A excited shrill came from the living room. Ritsu groaned before picking himself up from his mahogany desk and chair ,leaving his next masterpiece he was drown in and head towards the living room to see what was the commotion about .The sight that greets him left him extremely pissed . A red tick mark appearing above his head as he rose his voice in annoyance and irritation as he was previously engrossed in writing a song which apparently was now lost in his mind due to the unwelcome distarction "Kisa get down from the sofa!" He scolded when he saw the 30 years old actor jumping up and down on the velvet sofa while pointing towards the big 70 by 50 inch smart plasma TV in the room.

From ritsu's pov 

As actors and singers we earn pretty much as well as the prime minster of a number of countries .Not to brag but we are very much classified under the umbrella of filthy rich .Our house is be no means small ,a 3 storey bungalow in the business district in Tokyo .We have everything and anything a dream hose would have .A indoor swimming pool ,game room and even a personal recording room for myself included .

Kisa pouted leaping off the sofa .He got behind me ushering me towards the television before breaking out in a shout of excitement . "Congratulations Ritsu ! , Marukawa had just announced publicly that they you will be starring in their newest drama ,why didn't you tell me you were selected for it too ?"Kisa questioned happily and loudly next to my ear that I trust would soon be destroyed under the constant abused .Kisa wore a look of absolute excitement and curiosity .

Hpwever ,it was completely the opposite for me .I could only stand frozen on the spot as tried to register the words.I looked towards the TV, to Kisa then to the TV again, before realisation sinks in and I screamed."NANI!"The whole apartment building shook at my scream of surprise the birds taking off from their homely nests on the roofs and into the sky .

Flashback end 

Ritsu sighed tiredly as the scene replayed in his mind. After that shocking discovery, his and Kisa's manager Misaki ,called and confirmed with him that he was indeed selected .In addition he is also required to appear at the media station to sign the contract in 3 days at 10a.m on the second floor meeting room."There goes my month long break "he grumbled to himself .

* * *

Flashback to the conversation

"Gomen(2) Ritsu ! Usami sensei wanted you in particular for the show and wouldn't accept anyone else for it ."Misaki exclaimed though i could hear the next few words that are spoken in a quite voice ."threatening to write more gay dramas of our relationship if i don't ..." I could only sweat dropped at the fact that he pushed the trouble to me and escape by himself ." SO i agreed on your behalf since you don't have much to do anyway .Therefore you better make an appearance or they will sent the guards to personally drag you over, or so they say '' I could practically feel the sadistic side of my manger taking over for a second before he chimed

''Anyway, It's a great opportunity for you and your career so I will cancel all your reservations for the resorts and flights, make sure you appear at the station!There is no escape !"Misaki chimed happily before the line went dead.

Ritsu stared and stared at his pearl white iPhone ,a look of dread written all over his face .

* * *

Back to present.

"GIVE ME A GOOD REASON WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME! "Ritsu shouted in despair causing the staff members present at the lobby to look puzzled at his strange behavior, question marks appearing above each of their heads.

"Ritcchan my ear is hurting form your screaming "Kisa wined as he stood up rubbing the bump on his forehead .

'THAT SHOULD BE WHAT I SHOULD SAY !'

* * *

~End~

(1)Mite –look

(2) gomen –sorry

* * *

Next chapter,Chapter 1

~The first Act ~

Ritsu meets takano and their story starts with a simple bet ~


	2. Chapter 1

No copyright intended ,all sekai-ichi hatsukoi characters belong to Shungiku Nakamura and character songs/anime songs belong to respective owners as well ~

* * *

Chapter 1

~The First Act ~

Previously

"GIVE ME A GOOD REASON WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME! "Ritsu shouted in despair causing the staff members present at the lobby to look puzzled at his strange behavior, question marks appearing above each of their heads.

"Ritcchan my ear is hurting form your screaming "Kisa wined as he stood up rubbing the bump on his forehead .

'THAT SHOULD BE WHAT I SHOULD SAY !'

* * *

Grumbling to himself ,Ritsu made his way to the elevator his mind set of getting the job over and done with so that he could return to the his haven back at home .Kisa followed behind the other ,waving and greeting the staff member both male and females who replied enthusiastically to the actor's polite greeting .

Ritsu's pov 

Giggles and whispers erupted everywhere as we made our way towards the lift .I caught a conversation which perked my interest . "Neh neh, isn't that Onodera Ritsu, the singer who just got into the top 10 singers in this month's billboard release?"

"Hontoni (1)?!,I didn't know he was that popular …but is it true that he will be staring in that shounen ai drama with top actors ?"I could feel hungry eyes scanning my entire form like it was a delicacy ."He will definitely make a great Uke (2)with his cute looks ,porcelain skin and awesome figure .I bet the moans he make will make all the other actors drool ~"

'YOU ARE SO RIGHT GIRL! ''

"Ahhhhhhhhhh ~ so dreamy and sweet,IM SO GONNA WATCH IT "the girls cooed from behind ,a stream of red hearts coming out of them drowning the area around them with fluttering hearts .

A shiver runs up my spine as I tried to block the metal images of what could be their disastrous imagination .The lift opened with a 'ding'.I entered what was the beginning to an downright terrible and horrible change to my life .

* * *

Upon exiting the elevator, we were greeted with a sea of human backs whispering and mumbling to one another . I **tried** pushing past the warm and sweaty bodies , key word '**TRIED** 'to make my way to the front to see what's the commotion is about and more importantly to the meeting but the harder i tried ,the more i was repelled .Every step I took was forced back causing me to end at at where I first started .'This is starting to get on my nerves.'

I braced myself intending to ramp straight on into the crowd what I didn't expect was Kisa grabbing me firmly on the wrist pulling me though the crowd with relative ease though it was not a pleasant experience to keep kissing the backs of others and into the clearing at the the other side of the crazy horde.

. "Diajobu (3) Ritcchan? Kisa questioned with a tinge of worry laced in his voice as he oberseve my tired self .I could only manage a small smile at the moment as a reply to his concern .Huffing and panting as i tried to catch my breath from the 'work out ' earlier .We were on the other side of the crowd . The number of busybodies increased in the hallway effectively blocking the entire passage way .though i had one questioned in mind that i was dying to ask despite my exhausted state .

"how did you do that ?"I asked

"Do what ?"

"That ."I pointed to the horde .A Look of surprise and confusion pass Kisa 's face before it became understanding .

"Oh I told them excuse me ."I can bet on my life's fortune that the comedic look on my face was award-wining at that moment as Kisa tumbled to the group howling in laughter with tears on his face .

Finding my voice after getting over the initial shock i cough awkwardly into my hand as i divert my eyes away from the trembling body on the ground .It was then i caught a glimpse of who i assumed to be the cause of the commotion .

"Who are they ?"

Kisa looked towards the direction of my gaze for a moment before addressing my question "Oh ,It's Takano Masamume ,you know the top 3 actors of japan ?,he is currently having one of those random quarrels with his fiancé ."Kisa explained still looking extremely happy his body still trembling from trying to contain his laughter .

Ignoring the other's futile attempt to restrain from bursting into tears I turned towards the argument. My hands automatically reaching over to Kisa's shoulders for support or revenge i dint know ,I tip-toed to see the argument .Just like Kisa explained ,a pretty handsome guy with midnight dark blue hair and small but sharp brown eyes was currently in a heated shouting match with a girl dressed in red and crazily high heels with steam fuming out of her ears like a volcano .

…what's his name ?..Ah Takano was currently screaming insults at her.

"Masamune, are you going to reject my love here? You know that our parents are waiting for the fruits of our relationship. "The lady for was near erupting for the' i don't know how many times 'gritted out.

"Ah shitteru(4) ,but I cant stand your obnoxious attitude anymore ,there is no need for us to kiss everywhere we go .You have been a pain in the neck for the past 3 months already ."Takano retorted ,eyes scanning the area for an escape route before the 'volcano' explodes again .

I can't help to feel some sort of excitement, the bubbling anxiety at what is going to happen next, like there is always a slow pause before the climax.I was literally radiating with anticipation as I caught the movement of the lady's mouth and then …

"Ritsu ! You are too heavy!''Kisa groaned in agony

"Urusai(5) ,they were almost at the climax !" I scolded quietly relishing the way Kisa complained in pain 'Sweet sweet revenge but ...

way to spoil the mood Kisa .'

* * *

Takano's point of view .

'Ah I really want to get out of here ,why can't she understand that this is all just an act ,I can swear over my dead body that I'm never going to love a irritating fool of a girl like her .'I metally groaned in disgust and frustration at my was then ,a shout came from the side .

"Ritsu ! You are too heavy!''

"hmm?'I glanced towards the pain cry to see a cute guy with exotic emerald eyes leaning on another for support ,Kisa was it ? ,I scanned the duo up and down appreciating the guy's wondrous figure which put models to shame .Though i have a feeling, a feeling that i thought i wouldn't have the chance to experience again . Just then I had an astounding escape plan that washed away the nostalgic feeling i had .Whatever i felt just now would have to wait .Getting out of this mess became my first priority .My eyes lingered on the guy's form for a minute longer,before bringing my focus back to the devil incarnate infront of me .'Now I just need her to fall into my trap '

"FINE, I had enough with this, I guess the rumors about you being gay was true! If you can and whichever fool pull off being the couple of the year, starting form now, I will cancel the marriage ''She replied smugly as if expecting me to reject the deal and come crawling back to her side.

'Too bad i doesn't look like you know me well enough to understand that that sort of "from the book ' tactic is useless against a genius mind like mine .So much for trying to think of a way to get her to agree ,dug her own luck 'I smirked inwardly ,jumping in absolute joy in my mind .

"Deal, shall I show you a demonstration now?" Takano grinned at the lady's shocked expression before making his way towards the direction of his indented prey.

'i don't know why but i could feel that He is the only one I want '

* * *

Back to Ritsu

'What's this feeling of impending disaster , like a devil is heading my way ,(imagines a devil with horns and red tail jumping towards him,black bead eyes shinning evilly,claws outstretched and reaching towards him ).'The hairs on my body stood up in alert as I shiver at the creepy feeling, closing my eyes on reflex.

That was until Kisa spoke "Ricchan, the predator has his sight on you ''He whispered beside my ear.

'What?'

In an instance, I felt a strong grip on my left arm and was spun around ,off Kisa ,my head and back hitting against the beige walls in an instance. In a flash a warm pair of lips descended onto mine .

'Eh …..'EH..EHHHHHHHHHHH!'I can predict how red my face is right now, a warm tongue poking and licking my lips coaxing them to opening up and let it in . .I tired to push the heavy body that was keeping me trapped off grip on my wrist tightened ,the other hand that was on my chin tilted my head to the side to gain a better excess kissing me deeper .The kiss becoming more sensual and loving .A pair of enchanting golden brown orbs stared lovingly at my emerald ones .The man took advantage of my shock at his enchanting looks to slip his tongue into my warm embrace tasting and committing my unique flavour into his mind .

As seconds go by ,i begin to enter a state that i once forbid myself to after the apparent betrayal i had 'Hmmm…the lips feel soft and warm …feels nice …I thought as I begin to relax into the tonuge that was once limp twitching top life .I can hear the angry heels of the lady getting further and further away .'probably shocked out of her wits, I pity her …just abit '

"CLICK ", Shine ,FLASH FLASH ….'wait is that what i think it is ?

bright lights continuesd to enter my vision accompanied with sounds of clicking

the flashing of cameras?'

'...'

"KIMI WA NANI TSUMORI DESKA (6)!"I shouted, recovering from the incident . Face coloured in a shade of red that could put a tomato in shame, using all my strength I pushed past the insolent guy Takano who had the nerve to do that to me of all people , swiftly grabbing the stunned Kisa on my way ,increasing the pace of my steps before it evolved to a full blown run down the hallway to the meeting room .In a second the doors slammed opened .I rushed in pulling a dazed Kisa along before shutting the door with a 'BAM'

My mind was still severely jumbled up by the stunt pulled on me "Why does this have to happen to me! which deity hates me ?Should have know that luck wasn't with me today, But why me! 'I shouted, shaking the dizzy Kisa for an answer in frustration.

''That's cause you look like cute bunny waiting for a big bad wolf to devour and besides you're my future co-worker for the drama too right? It makes things easier. Don't you know how to make the best out of a situation?If there is a hole ,you cramp a diamond in there even if its rough ."Takano said smugly, appearing behind the closed doors .His brown eyes narrowing ,his mouth a curve line as if laughing at my stupidity.'but its also because you look vaguely similar to him and there is this familiar feeling that i thought i could only feel with him ...'

'Seriously, can this day go any worse then it already is.'I groaned in frustration as I slumped down on the meeting room chair, preparing myself for the worse futilely hoping that the day would go better .

At the meeting 

"Yo,Your name's Onodera Ritsu right ?,I heard about the commotion that happened outside thus I'm honour to appoint you as Takano's lover officially for the year ~Do a good job , and you will be rewarded or have your pay deducted accordingly ,we have been winning the couple award for 10 years ,failure is not an option ."Director Isaka's eyes gleamed dangerously at me.

'This is not the worst that I thought of ,this is much worse ,this is TORTURE ! 'DOES THE WORLD REALLY HATE ME! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!'I screamed mentally in agony and desperation.

Chapter end

* * *

Hontoni(1)-really

Uke (2)-the bottom in the relationship between two guys.

Shitteru (3) I know

Urusai (4)-shut up/keep quiet

Kimi wa nani tsumori deska ( 5) –what are you trying to do

* * *

Next chapter

~He really irritates me ~

Sorry no preview yet, have not decided the exact lines .


	3. Chapter 2

No copyright intended ,all sekai-ichi hatsukoi characters belong to Shungiku Nakamura and character songs/anime songs belong to respective owners as well ~

Chapter 2

~He Really Irritates Me ~

Previously 

At the meeting

"Yo,Your name's Onodera Ritsu right ?,I heard about the commotion that happened outside thus I'm glad to appoint you as Takano's lover officially for the year ~Do a good job , and you will be rewarded or have your pay deducted accordingly ,we have been winning the couple award for 10 years ,failure is not an option ."Director Isaka's eyes gleamed dangerously at me.

'This is not the worst that I thought of ,this is much worse ,this is TORTURE ! 'DOES THE WORLD REALLY HATE ME! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!'I screamed mentally in agony and desperation.

* * *

"Hai…" In the end i could only agreed to the statement reluctantly knowing the consequences of defying the man .Resting my heavy head on my hand i lifted my gaze from the table to look around .I met eyes of a worried Kisa,pity from the some and finally the smug look of Takano Masamune. Eyes glinting with mirth staring straight back at me.

Heaving a sigh of resignation i looked back down 'Shouldn't have looked up, feels like I'm looking at a sly fox waiting for the chance to eat me …hah…shouldn't even have come here, my life is really full of ungodly and unthinkable situations. 'I sighed loudly against my palm, supporting my head from the chin with the same arm.

"Okay, now that that is settled lets start the meeting officially."Isaka beamed excitedly.

"Firstly ,the scripts "Isaka gestured to Aikawa ,Usami sensei's assistant to hand us the scripts .I took the script that was handed to me ,eyes immediately scanning for the character that I'm suppose to act as ,secretly hoping it wasn't a major one ,afterall I'm a singer ,acting is not really my cup of tea especially in a BL Drama . Being a main character means that one definitely needs to do 'that 'infront of the camera and I don't think I want my body to be advertise to the human society just yet ,its too exclusive .'I love myself to much to give it away .'

Finally I caught sight of what I was looking for ,a smile was immediately plastered on my face as I mentally jumped in happiness 'Yes I'm just a supporting character with only a few scenes !' I can't help but grinned at the words on the paper . 'Looks like lady luck hasn't abandon me just yet.'

'but ...if it was only a few why would that need me to be in this play ?'

A voice jerked me out of my celebration and thoughts ."Isaka kaichou(1),Saji otomo is not here ."Aikawa raised the scripts belonging to said person and wave them in the air,looking at the director for an answer to enlighten the situation.

The director pause his discussion with a member at the table before raising a finger to his temple ,tapping it lightly .Then a moment after his face lit up in understanding,a light bulb shining brightly above his head . "OH I just remember something ,Saji-kun told me he was going to retire at end of the month and get married so he couldn't act in the drama !"Isaka chimed happily.

"YOU ARE TOO LAX "Everyone present at the table practically snapped together in a united response to the statement .

'MAJIDE(2) ?! how can he even forget that …'I sweatdropped . 'But heads of to him, good job in escaping my friend.'Ritsu nodded to himself before returning his attention back to the table where the other actors started to get abit wild at the statement.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW! HE IS THE PRIZE ACTOR THAT THE PEOPLE WERE WAITING FOR !"Yokozawa-san, the assistant direction shouted, looking absolutely pissed at the trouble of having to find another actor that might not even fit the role .

"Yeah! What are we going to do now ?"The other department heads voiced their worries as well .

"Why don't we just improvise and promote one of our members to the role, after all Usami demanded that we have him onboard with us .I'm quite sure he would fit the role perfectly after all he is another cutie here and I think he would make a great actor .Even in bed ~ "Isaka's eyes narrowed in delight as those eyes zeroed in on their intended prey .

"Huh you never told us that ?"

"I forgot ,i'm a busy person you see ."

"YOU ARE CERATAINLY TOO SLACK !"

* * *

"Chiaki ?"the eyes followed to the boy whose name was mentioned to the young adult sitting infront of me .'Hmm,guess he will be the one to endure the embarrassment .'( Now looking back to this part of my life a few minutes later ,i wanted to punch myself for not properly and attentively listening to the discussion that earned the director another scolding because it certainly dug a deep deep grave of hell for me .)

"Chiaki ,wake up !"Hatori-san, a co-actor shook the boy's slim shoulders .

"Huh ,what happened ….OH "Chiaki immediately shot up from his resting position and laugh awkwardly to hide his embarrassment ,one hand rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"So Now that we have confirmed that Ritsu-kun would be the new main actor ,we will now move on to the next segment,which is the living arrangements …"

"CHOTTO MATTE KUDASAI (3), WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! "I bolted out of my seat, sending the chair flying back onto the wall as i search the director's eyes for an the stares of the other members at the table mind spinning from the sudden revelation .

* * *

Takano's point of view

'Oh he didn't know that Isaka was referring to him?,Hah I can't believe he is so stupid .Nonetheless ,he looks super cute even when flustered 'I watched the entire scene with sharp eyes admiring my Ritsu whose face is coloured with a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks probably feeling embarrassed for his outburst just now .Before my eyes widen .My smile morphing into a grin .

'I cant wait to see how this goes 'I smirked to myself .

* * *

Back to the ritsu 

"Its just as he said Onodera, you are going to be the bottom in this relationship in the drama and in real life 24/7 .I look forward to working with you ."Takano expained in his own way ,voice laced with a clear amusement . Eyes practically shining with glee as he scan me up and down as if trying to undress me before devouring me in a single glup .'It's seriously creepy …'But that's not the main problem .

"Why me ,I thought it was him ."I pointed to the guy,Chiaki infront of me ,who yawned tiredly ,before putting my palm to my chest ,"I'm not even an actor ,this is my first acting job you know .?"I questioned, utterly confused as to why I'm selected.

"Huh we were looking at you not him ,Chiaki is already a main character .And of course we know that, who do you think we are ?"Both Takano and Isaka retorted. 'if you know that then why ?!'I questioned in my mind, shedding animated fake tears only coming to a halt when Takano said something that he shouldn't have.

"Unless you think you can't do it ?"Takano challenged me, looking exceptionally smug.

'Oh he totally irritates me.' the more i look at that impish look on his face ,the more my blood pressure rises .'Really irritating ...'

'I mentally grab my shirt and furiously bit at it pulling and yanking the poor cloth .'yeah ..I'm new to this ,of course I can't do it ,there are so many professionals here ,If I screw up ,it will be the end of me so ,the position should given to someone else ….so please spare me the trouble ….'

'AS IF I WOULD SAY THAT!

"I accept the role, I'll make sure to knock that smug look of your face soon Takano-san !"I gritted out, index finger pointing at top of my black list . And that was how I signed the contact with the devil.

''Ah sou(4) ,I look forward to you moaning and begging me below me Onodera Ritsu ~"Takano purred .

* * *

Takano's point of view 

'The rabbit has fallen to the wolf ~,I repeat the rabbit has fallen to the wolf or I should say i have fallen for you again my bunny 'Takano repeated happily to himself .

* * *

Back to Ritsu 

As if reading the thoughts in the other's mind 'HE REALLY IRRITATES ME!' Ritsu groaned in frustration .

~Chapter End ~

* * *

kaichou(1)-boss/director

majide (2)-seriously

Chotto matte kudasai(3) –please wait a second

Ah sou (4)-impolite way for really .

credits ;D

thanks to **Jade Rojo**

for the part on Takano falling for the rabbit

i find the notion a good thing to mention ;)

* * *

Chapter 3

~Living Together ~

I will try to write longer for the next chapter ,I promise ;)


	4. Chapter 3

No copyright intended ,all sekai-ichi hatsukoi characters belong to Shungiku Nakamura and character songs/anime songs belong to respective owners as well ~

A longer chapter like I promised ;) there is no much to rewrite for this chapter except on part of it .

* * *

Previously 

"I accept the role, I'll make sure to knock that smug look of your face soon Takano-san !"I gritted out, index finger pointing at top of my black list . And that was how I signed the contact with the devil.

''Ah sou ,I look forward to you moaning and begging me below me Onodera Ritsu ~"Takano purred .

Takano's point of view

'The rabbit has fallen to the wolf ~,I repeat the rabbit has fallen to the wolf or i should say i have fallen for you again my bunny 'Takano repeated happily to himself .

Back to Ritsu

As if reading the thoughts in the other's mind 'HE REALLY IRRITATES ME!' Ritsu groaned in frustration .

* * *

Chapter 3

~Living Together ~

'Urgh I feel like I had just fallen into a devil's trap, whatever since I had already fallen, lets just get on with it.'Ritsu sighed in resignation as Isaka-san continues the meeting on the living arrangements.

"So as it is our company policy for the actors to live together to ensure that you guys have ample time to practice and get to know one another better, Its a proven fact that one acts better if you understand your workers by heart ."

* * *

takano pov 

'i make good use of this opportunity to make you love me again ritsu .'

* * *

ritsu pov 

'I probaby tear the house down in frsuatation .'

"You people are going to live together in the apartment complex at the street behind here."he paused a second his eyes scanning the room like a hawk ."No arguments right?"Isaka asked politely though his eyes were not smiling at all as he glared at me when I tried to raise my hand to protest.

"Okay, so that it, I hope to see all of you in the apartment by tomorrow 6p.m "Isaka beamed as he left the room skipping slightly.I grimace standing up ,I was well on my way out of the stuffy meeting room stretching my sleeping arms as I room us emptied the minute the meeting was adjourned Kisa rushing up the first about salon and boyfriend or something along that line however a strong grip landed on my shoulder stopping me from going any further than the meeting room doors . A husky voice then spoke.

"Onodera, are you sure you can date me for the next 11 months?" Takano questioned, face blank as he patiently waits for my answer but to the trained eye ,you can definitely see the tiny almost unnoticeable curve of his mouth .

I swat his hand off before answering confidently, "I already agreed with the kaichou's (1) decision so I would, even if I have to go through the mad paparazzi and your staring every now and then, I will just grit my teeth and get it over and down with. "My gaze unwavering as I stared into his brown orbs .

* * *

Takano's point of view

'He sure is feisty and rebellious unlike last time , well at least this relationship is going to be exciting.'

''So I take it that you don't remember fall wouldn't mind if I tried to seduce you into falling in love with me right? "I said, lips curving into a smirk as I saw a pink tinge appearing on his smooth porcelain skin.

''Excuse me? " He spluttered, eyes shifting everywhere but me.I widened my eyes in surprise that he couldnt recognise me .

''You ...dont remeber me do you ?"

"Of course I don't, what are you talking about ? '' He said, emerald eyes darkened slightly ,blazing with anger.

"Hmmmm…then I just have to make you remember ." I announced determined before I swooped down .

* * *

Story pov 

Warm lips enveloped one another .Willing pair against a equal rebelling one .teeth clashing with one another the moment the larger is capable of pushing the through the wall of denial .The taste was just as the one they had shared before the only difference being the intensity .it was no longer an act of intimacy but of love and care .The elder's tongue was dancing to a tune ingrain in itself from the past ,teasing and tasting every nook and crook of the wet yet warm cavern indulging itself in the idiosyncratic and unique taste that only its master has the right to have .At that moment the world revolved around them and them alone .

But ...once jaded would remain jaded

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING ?"

Takano only smiled as he was pushed away ,the other wiping his mouth in distaste .

Turning around ,the man begin to walked towards his office ,only turning around at the corner a good 2 metres away from the meeting room.

"My name changed after high school, my name used to be Saga ''

"Saga Masamune ."

Back to Ritsu

I stood there like a statue hardly registering anything except the words that i have been relayed to .

"WHAT THE HELL "I screeched in terror and anger at the realisation of that fact that my high school love and my co-actor were the same person .

"I'M SO GOING TO KILL HIM ' Hands clenching into a tight fist with tick marks all around me, as a storm cloud appeared above my head as I rush towards the retreating back .

"What do you mean love you again ? because of that i become so ..." i never got to finish my words as i got interrupted the next second .

"Huh it was you who gave me a runhouse kick and disappeared into thin air the next day !"

"what ? It was you who lead me on and then threw me away !" I'm rather certain that our bickering is like a couple fight though it between two grown up men .

Meeting his confused gaze i blurted out the explanation ."I mean when i asked you how you feel about me you laughed at me !"I retorted refusing to back down .

"I was a high school kid at that time .I most likely laughed because i was shy or embarrassed ..."His expression turned from annoyance and anger to amusement and knowing .

"Oh so you thought i was playing with you feelings and dumped me ?"

"Kimi wa BAKA (2) " I could only lower my head in embarrassment at my lack of understanding in the past .

"Well that means I'm free to seduced you now arent i ?"

I nodded my head MIDWAY before i caught on to his reply

"WHAT ?"

A smile full of promise of seduction was my reply before the office door slammed shut in my face .

"THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO WAY IN THE ENTIRE WORLD THAT I WOULD FALL FOR THE SAME GUY AGAIN !" I made a oath to myself as i stomped my way to the elevator plotting a plan for his demise .

* * *

At Ritsu's apartment

"I Cant believe I'm really going to live there with HIM!"I complained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ritsu, it can't be that bad, though it would be quite amusing to see you quarreling with Takano-san like a married couple every time you guys cross path with one another …"Misaki chimed happily, eyes sparkling with anticipation with a thought bubble showing the images of his imagination to us.

'Is that even possible? 'I thought, puzzled by the bubbles as I watch them floating above Misaki's head intently.

''Ricchan are you done? Yukina is going to be here is five minutes!"Kisa's voice snapped me out my thoughts as I quickly scrambled to gather my stuff in preparation for the move.

* * *

New apartment 

''Wahhhhhh…this place is huge!''Kisa exclaimed, appreciating the eradicated design and structure of the building as he made his way through the gates .The apartment was sure huge and glamorous, the path to the house alone could prove it . The newly cemented grey path covered in stones of all sizes,the sides of the path adorned with red rose bushes in full bloom , two majestic white lion statues at the end ,leading to the mahogany oak doors of the 5-storey apartment that is link together by a hallway on the second level .Probably the estate was designed to let each respective dram couple to bond with each other . Reaching the large doors, Misaki fished out the golden coloured keys from his pockets, unlocking the doors, pushing them open giving us a full sight of the central block interior which left us gaping like a fish .

A lavish living room was the first that greeted up, it was completed with a 200 inch plasma smart TV, numerous game consoles on display at the shelf beside it, ruby red Sofas and armchairs lined together to form a L-shape .Each armchair was equipped with the latest massage system .Finishing the grand and modern look of the room was a majestic grand black shiny piano at the right corner .I drooled in complete delight at the sight .A large white stairway that leads to the upper floors right behind it only enhanced its beauty to my eyes .I felt like my eyes could drop out of my sockets at the view of the room that I'm currently looking at, if the living room is this good ,I have no doubt that our rooms would look like 5-star hotel suites .

As the three made their way up the stairs, they pass the gym and indoor swimming pool on the second floor splitting up into our respective oath leading to our respective blocks that we would be calling over home for the next 11 months .I climbed passed the kitchen and bar on the 3rd before reaching the rooms on the 4th.

I entered my own room, before my knees collapse on me as I fell to the ground in utter shock .I rub my eyes to rid the imaginary dirt as I gape at the ivory white keyboard at the side of my room, the 80 inch TV, a king sized bed, a shiny black dresser and a whole collection of books on the glass cabinet, before opening the bedroom door and falling down in shock all over again.

"HOW BIG IS THIS PLACE, AND HOW RICH CAN THEY BE!''I shouted as I looked at the 3-person Jacuzzi and shower system on the left and a stereo system on the right away from the water.

''Like what you see? I helped designed this room." A deep voice reverberated through my mind jerking me out of my thoughts as I spun around to meet familiar brown orbs staring hungrily at my emerald ones.

"Why are you here? "I gritted out.

"Hmm, can't I look around the place that I designed? Besides neighbors are suppose to greet each other.''He questioned slyly.

"Chotto matte (3)…YOUR ROOM IS NEXT DOOR?!"

"Mochiron (4) we are even joined together by that are suppose to live together you know .By right we should have share a room together ."Takano said pointing to the white door right beside my very own .I slapped myself 10 times, till my cheeks were practically screaming in pain to ensured that I'm not experiencing a nightmare in board daylight, as I peek through the gaps between my fingers searching for a sign that it was a joke before groaning in defeat when I found none, only a cheeky smile adorned on his face.

Just then, a shout came from the intercom in my room.'Why do they even have that?'

''Ritsu, the director is here!'Misaki's voice boomed through the intercom as I winced at the loud voice before walking towards the exit of my room, brushing past Takano and making my way down, not missing the mirth in his eyes .

'Why am I here again 'I grumbled trying to get conformable with a hyper Chiaki on my right and the perverted Takano on my left who keeps groping my butt, as I try to enjoy the delicious sushi displayed infront of me, reaching out my chopsticks for the last piece before Kisa's chopsticks shot out and took the salmon that I was aiming for.

* * *

Flashback 

Back in the living room of the apartment

'Now that everyone is gathered here ….Let's proceed to business ."Isaka kaichou announced .A pause for attention and then,the bomb .

"Let's EAT!'' He beamed getting up from the plush chair and ushering us out of the apartment and into the limousine park outside the apartment .

Flashback end 

* * *

I sighed tiredly as my meal was being devoured by the thief siting opposite of me , my stomach growling hungrily and in agitation to be fed immediately ,demanding my upmost attention to sate the growing hunger before a salmon sushi was shoved infront of my face to which i responded early on instinct clamming down on the national cuisine .

"Eager are we?" A voice whispered next to my ear the warm breath nicking my ear causing me to cough in surprised ,chocking on the sushi that was halfway down my throat .I grab the ice water lying on the table on instinct and drowning it one shot to ease the burning pain in my throat before glaring at the cause beside me .

"Takano-san, I would appreciate it if you don't talk so close to me."I spoke calmly though I'm practically seething inside.

"Hai hai..."He smiled, though words were said halfheartedly as he patted my head, which caused me to blush heavily.

"Ricchan, are you okay? Your face is very red.."Kisa asked worriedly.

"Urusai (5) ,its probably cause it is cold here ."

"Demo (6), the air conditioner is not even on …"

I blushed even more, embarrassed at my mistake.."Kisa just keep your mouth shut."

"But Ricchan, I wont be able to eat if I do that."Kisa pouted

I groaned. 'You win I give up.' Moving my hands to cover my eyes to signal my defeat at the situation.

* * *

An hour later 

"De so why are we here? "I asked annoyed as I find myself squashed yet again this time between Takano and Kisa in a huge private karaoke bar with the rest of the cast ,managers ,Usami sensei and Itsaka kaichou .

"We are going to sing of course! Its called bonding!" i sweat dropped at the answer ,completely deflated at i as well .

"I'll start first! " Chiaki beamed before moving towards the system and choosing the song, after pressing a few buttons he retreated as the music's starts.

**_Onaji hikari_**

**_~The Same Light ~_**

_Lyricist: Saori Kodama_

_Composer: Kazuo Hoshi_

_Arranger: Junjiro Seki_

_Vocalist: Chiaki Yoshino (CV: Shinnosuke Tachibana)_

**"I traced with my tired head the trail of my dream.**

T**he ideal that I have realized is right here." **

A light ,melodious yet cheerful voice fills the air as the crowd quiets down as the melody drafted into our ears, my ears perk up at the light music and warm feeling it radiates off as it continues.

**"Although sometimes I feel constrained and helpless,**

**Is this feeling actually a luxury...?**

**I know very well that I can try my best again tomorrow like always."**

Chiaki's body begin to swayed to the beat of the music, from the corner of my eye I see…' Is that Hatori slightly drooling?'

**"I'm sending my thoughts flying towards the dazzling season.**

**The number of perpetual things may be very small,**

**But still, shrouded in the same light,**

**Even though I'm still unskilled,**

**I'm hugging my boundless dream tightly."**

**"When I stay quiet, time also quietly flows on,**

**As though to give me some peace that I don't seem to get enough of.**"

I feel my body relax as the melody flows into my mind, I unconsciously begin to hum along with the music and Chiaki's singing.

**"There is a new ray of light waiting in my heart's crevice;**

**What color might it be?**

**I will slowly take it in. My own scenery has already started changing."**

**"The feeling of tenderness from my friends and family is softly emitting**

**A sweet scent into my changing present; this has never happened before,**

**I will learn a lesson every time when I stumble.**

**Yes, I must grip the dream in my palm tightly**

**So that I wouldn't accidentally spill it. "**

**"I'm sending my thoughts flying towards the dazzling season.**

**The number of perpetual things may be very small,**

**But still, shrouded in the same light,**

**Even though I'm still unskilled,**

**I'm hugging my boundless dream tightly~"**

The song ended slowly, the tune dragging slightly with us giving a large round of applause the moment it ends, Chiaki blushed profusely at the attention he was given, attempting to bury his face in his hand before settling himself to the enchanted Hatori, and hiding his face behind his back.

"Well done Chiaki!"Itsaka kaichou praised, in which the embarrassed Chiaki just nodded quickly before Itsaka turns his attention to the rest and ushering the next.

"Kisa?''

"Oh Kisa is having a tummy ache …guess he ate too much just now."Yukina replied casually, combing his hand through the black raven hair of the man currently sleeping on his lap.

'SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR STEALING MY SALMON KISA!"I laugh evilly, evil horns adorned on my head and a red tail swishing around happily behind me.

"Takano?''Itsaka asked, eyes full of anticipation and mirth.

"Alright "Takano agreed without hesitation before choosing a song. Takano stared deeply at my eyes, his brown ones locked into my emerald ones as the song begins.

**Ashita,boku wa kimi ni Ai ni Iku**

**~tommorrow ,I'm Coming to See you ~**

Lyrics/Composition by Wakaba

Arrangement by Akihiro Yoshida

Sung by Wakaba

**"Simply liking you won't satisfy me. Simply admiring you won't satiate me. Today, too, the only thing real is my loneliness. If I go see you now, I'll surely end up crying."**

Takano's deep and husky voice rang throughout the room as I at on the leather couch momentarily completely stunned by the raw emotion in his voice.

"**I fell in love with you. In a sunset, filled with the scent of the wind, when I recall your voice and your smiles, I immediately become happy."**

**"I fell in love with you, but I haven't been able to tell anyone yet. When I recall your voice and the way you talk, even though I'm alone I'll become happy. "**

His brown orbs continued to stare deeply and lovingly at my emerald ones. As his eyes continue to bore into mine , my heart started thumping wildly against my chest.

**"The feeling of loneliness...forlorn. The feeling of love...sparkling. As I'm unable to differentiate between these two feelings, my heart becomes slowly crushed in the sunset."**

'Thump…Thump…Thump ''why is my heart beating so fast …'His deep but smoothing voice continue to travel throughout the room, eyes never leaving mine as I become enchanted by them .

**"Simply liking you won't satisfy admiring you won't satiate me. Today, too, the only thing real is my loneliness. If I go see you now, I'll surely end up crying."**

His voice become powerful, carrying heavy emotions, pulling me into the melody of the music and drowning me in them as I feel myself getting charmed deeply by it .

**"I fell in love with you. On a Sunday, filled with the scent of the rain, when I recall your laughter as you turn back to look at me, I immediately become wanting to see you."**

**"This secret feeling...swaying. This bewildered feeling...softly. As I'm unable to embrace both of them into my arms, my heart becomes slowly crushed in the sunset. "**

I continued to stare at his form as he held the mike tighter, literally crashing it as he repeated the chorus to the end.

**"Simply liking you won't satisfy me. Simply admiring you won't satiate me. Once the morning light pours in, I, with courage, will say, "I like you!""**

**"Simply liking you won't satisfy me. Simply admiring you won't satiate me. Today, too, the only thing real is my loneliness. If I go see you now, I'll surely end up crying."**

**"Simply liking you won't satisfy me. Simply admiring you won't satiate me. Once the morning light pours in, I, with courage, will say, "I like you!"~**

His voice drown in the applause, as he smirked at my shock expression, eliciting a blush on my face as I look away, deeply moved by his singing ,also from noticing the hidden message in it .

'I will follow you to the ends of the Earth, even if its just to make you look at me, I will definitely make you fall in love with me again .'This was the message he wanted to convey through singing that song, I tried to control my emotions, squashing them to the back of my mind.

The large applause continue to resonate through the room as Itsaka commented happily.

"That was amazing Takano, never thought you could sing .''

"Was there even a doubt in it? After all I'm Takano Masamune ,I always get what I want ."He looked towards me as he said that, his brown orbs filled with lust .'Forget about his mesmerising voice, he is seriously trying to piss me off! ' I felt myself mentally jumping about in frustration crushing everything in my sight.

'Ah there was certainly no doubt that you could sing, but don't look so proud about it, I will definitely not fall in love with you, not now, not ever. 'I growled inwardly emerald eyes locking to his brown hues, conveying the message successfully as his brow shot up a moment later, before he smirks.'Come and try Onodera Ritsu .'Takano taunted back.

'"Onodera, I think its time for you to show your talent in singing!''Itsaka chimed as he motioned for me to pick a song.

I made a move towards the console though abit reluctantly ."Ricchan is singing?! ,then I will picked the song ! ''Kisa suddenly shot up from his position on Yukina 's lap,fully awake and refreshed ,making a beeline for the console.'Oi oi how can you get up just like that ?!'

"Kisa, what is the song you are going to chose? "I asked wearily, having a bad feeling about the song choice .You see kisa here is extremely into vocaloids, which I absolutely want to avoid singing again the last time I tried one in high school I got attacked by rabit fangirls demanding I cosplay and sing it during the graduation night for them.! It was horrible wearing the mini skirt with cat ears and tail .The worse being the full support for it even the teacher's .It was the embarrassment of a lifetime.

''Oh, everybody is singing some sad romance song, so with you being a singer ricchan, have to lighten the mood, I'm choosing my favorite." I peeked over his shoulder before freezing in absolute shock, your going to make me sing 'that ' why must it be that?!'I mentally scream in agony as I tried to reach over the controls to choose another song, failing badly as Itsaka kaichou halted my attempts by grabbing my left shoulder, his eyes practically devouring mine saying 'Just give it a try ,I would love to hear that cute voice of yours .'Resigning to the fact that no matter how I argued I wont get any leeway, I let Kisa dragged me to the center of the room after setting the music ,looking extremely pleased with himself .

The upbeat melody feels the room as looked over to the audience bearing puppy eyes to convince them to allow to change the song but it was only met with glee, anticipation and lastly from Takano himself his trade mark.'If you cant do this, your useless ' look.

'IRRITATING!,SUPER IRRITATING ,A GUINNESS WORLD RECORD FOR IRRITATING'I seethed as I return my focus to the music as the lyrics starts to appear ,I brace myself for a possible sore throat ,as I pitch my voice slightly higher .

**Happi shinsesaiza**

**~Happy synthesizer ~**

Sung by Megurine Luka, Megpoid

Music/Lyrics by EasyPop (BETTI)

Takano's voice of view 

Ritsu's voice rang out cute,crisp and fresh as he sang the lyrics entirely focus on the song the moment it begins.

**"Happy synthesizer I'll play a melody**

**That will almost reach the inside your chest"**

'I can believe he's good but to be this good even when singing a vocaloid is a sin …'I thought in shock as he continues the song mimicking the pitch and pace perfectly though his voice was slightly deeper than the actual song, it was still synchronized wonderfully.

**"Scattered faint one-sided love**

**It's a funny story, now that I think about**

**Everything seemed to shine so brightly**

**Those days are smiling clearly"**

**"Do I have to remember only holding back?**

**"Would you become an adult? You don't have to do that**

**I didn't know anything, but I couldn't say I didn't know**

**"It suits you very well" I'm sorry I lied** "

I looked around the room as the others also bore a shocked or surprised expression with Kisa being the only exception only jumping and moving slightly in his seat to the beat .As the song approach the chorus, I stiffened in anticipation.

**"Happy synthesizer I'll play a melody**

**That will almost reach inside your chest**

**Boring "obligation" or all the things you hate**

**I'll erase them with this sound"**

The chorus was sung beautifully by my crush as he danced slightly to the beat his slim waist swishing side to side, swinging his hips as his right hand's middle and thumb clicking to the beat.I sat there completely enchanted as I look over the form of my intended, dancing merrily away completely drowned in the music and obviously to the stares we were giving .His voice brightening the mood ,the room was being filled with a jovial note as the song continued

**"There's one small thing**

**That this useless me can do**

**Plain words that can make your heart beat**

**I'll deliver them to you through electronic sounds"**

**"Happy synthesizer look, things will get better**

**I'll play a inspirational melody**

**You don't have to pretend to be strong, okay?**

**Just be true to yourself "**

As the song approaches the end, I cant help but feel disappointed at the little time left to admire this 'feast' infront of my eyes, still swaying if not even more endearingly to the music.

**"There's one small thing**

**That this useless me can do**

**A little shy but a simple mind**

**I'll deliver it to you through electronic sounds"**

The song ended on a good note as Ritsu panted slightly from the exhaustion, lightly rubbing his throat to smooth it ,as he walk to the table ,grabbing a cup of ice water and drowning it .Totally oblivious to the impressed looks of the audience only caring of quenching his thirst .I stared as a crystal clear water droplet slides from the corner of his mouth ,down his pale and inviting neck ,disappearing into his clothes .

I gulped down the breath I was holding as he sat back down on my right, before registering the loud applause.

* * *

Back to ritsu 

I bowed my head down, bangs hiding my eyes as the applause rang throughout the room ,my heart skip a beat when Takano praised my singing ability and cute voice with a pat on the head .Praise after praise was given before it died out as the next singer of the night took his cue in the center .

''Today has been exhausting …"I mumbled tiredly to myself, massaging my throat and resting my head to the edge of the leather couch, listening half-heartedly to the next few rounds of the song before falling into a deep slumber as the sleepiness claims my worn out mind.

* * *

The next day 

"OI OKIRO (6)!''I groaned as the loud voice penetrated the silence of my room as the knocking on my door became exceptionally louder.

I dragged my tired body before opening the door tiredly …yawning before speaking.

''wha…t?''I blinked the tiredness out of my eyes as I focus on the figure infront of me, before widening my eyes the instant I registered the familiar board shoulders and tall physique in front of me.

"EKKKKKKKKK ,WHAT ARE DOING BANGING MY DOOR SO EARLY IN THE MORNING ?'' I screeched as I glare at perpetrator who was currently wearing a fur trench coat, black shirt inside, a blackish-grey designer jeans standing outside the door, looking slightly pissed .

"What do you think I was doing, honestly you slept like a pig, its already noon, Itsaka is going to have our heads if we don't reach the station in a hour."He replied smoothly though you could sense the irritation rolling off his form.

"HUH WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER." I rushed back into my room, throwing clothes out my drawer searching for the right attire to wear before rushing into the bathroom.

"How am I suppose to tell you, when you slept throughout my banging and shouting for an hour before waking and first thing you said was an scolding in my face. Not even a thankyou ?I carried you home yesterday you know ,I even had to bleach and wash my clothes after you drooled on it ,it was a specially designed clothing no less ."I heard Takano grumble as he made his way to the living room.

I shivered slightly as the bedroom door slammed shut, the warm water hitting the pale cool skin of my body .

'DokiDoki…..DokiDoki ….'

My heart started to race as I recalled his words earlier, 'should I apologize later? ...He did help me ….Arhhhhh but nobody asked him to carry me or let me sleep in !'

I shook my head harshly to the sides to shake off the unnecessary thoughts, the warm water continues to cascade down my body, washing the fatigue away as I tried my hardest to remember what happen yesterday …

I raise a hand to my heart, feeling it pulse deeply,'AM I FALLIING IN LOVE? …THAT CANT BE TRUE …''I panicked as the memories of the song he sang before flooded into my mind, a blush crept up my face the blush as I recollected my thoughts.

My heart started to beat harder against my chest as a realization dawn to me .Is it possible that I already start to like him? "THAT CANT BE TRUE! Its must be the sleepiness, the cold, the water, the fly buzzing in my bathroom, whatever it is, it definitely cannot be TRUE !".

~Chapter End ~

* * *

Kaichou(1)-director

Kimi wa BAKA(2)-you are an idiot

Chotto matte (3)-wait a minute

Mochiron (4)-of course

Urusai (5)-keep quite/shut up

Demo (6)-but

Okiro (7)-wake up

credits :

thanks to **Suki Akari **

for both the vocaloid song suggestion i will see where i can slot in some in my future chapters

and potting out the spelling mistake for Okiro previously ;)

-Songs -

_Onaji Hikari_

watch?v=OyHgafdNNJg

_ashita boku wa kimi ni ai ni iku_

watch?v=mvYb1J4Po1s

_Happy synthesizer_

watch?v=X82FrnpBxNY

(If ritsu can really sing that I think I will drown in happiness 3)

there is a possibility that I need a few other songs in the fanfic in the future ,I open to any suggestions ,PM me if you have any ,I will gladly look through it ;)


	5. Chapter 4

No copyright intended ,all sekai-ichi hatsukoi characters belong to Shungiku Nakamura and character songs/anime songs belong to respective owners as well ~ This chapter has the least changes .;D since its relatively new anyway .

Previously 

'DokiDoki…..DokiDoki ….'

My heart started to race as I recalled his words earlier, 'should I apologize later? ...He did help me ….Arhhhhh but nobody asked him to carry me or let me sleep in !'

I shook my head harshly to the sides to shake off the unnecessary thoughts, the warm water continues to cascade down my body, washing the fatigue away as I tried my hardest to remember what happen yesterday …

I raise a hand to my heart, feeling it pulse deeply,'AM I FALLIING IN LOVE? …THAT CAN'T BE TRUE …''I panicked as the memories of the song he sang before flooded into my mind, a blush crept up my face the blush as I recollected my thoughts.

My heart started to beat harder against my chest as a realization dawn to me .Is it possible that I already start to like him? "THAT CANT BE TRUE! Its must be the sleepiness, the cold, the water, the fly buzzing in my bathroom, whatever it is, it definitely cannot be TRUE !".

* * *

Trying to hope that the day would go well is completely hopeless .I had a carefree yet sadistic director as my boss and a wolf in love chasing after my tail .thinking that I couldn't be musch worse was a horrible idea cause the next moment I landed myself yet again in a troublesome situation .

"PRESS MEETING?!" Onodera shouted in disbelief .'oi oi maji(1) ,now?!'

"Yup,a popular idol such as yourself should know how to improvise at any moment don't you Onodera unless your not up to it ?"Isaka kaichou asked questioningly as he flipped his green mobile phone open, or more accurately his 'spam' phone in preparation to phone the organizers if Onodera refuse .'Not that he could ,but for the fun of it .'He started to press the keys .His mind mentally counting down to the other's reaction …'5..4…3..2..1..'

"Wakarimasu (2)! I will do it !,what time is it ?"Onodera shouted, to which I wince slightly before shutting the phone with a flick of my wrist .

"ah sou ,I had no doubts that you would accept it at all ,so now lets make haste ."I replied, ushering him to the changing room before the meeting begins .

''It begins .."I pause for a dramatic effect stopping pass the door as Onodera looks up expectantly at me ,and then I dropped the bomb .

"In 15 minustes ." I took pleasure in admiring his shocked expressions which soon turn to worry than panic and then finally

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?!"He screamed, face horribly red in the worst way possible as he, scurried to pick up the clothes and accessories lying around the place . Before rushing into the changing rooms in the corner of the room

'Hah ,his expressions are so interesting to watch like a comedy show happening right before my eyes that I could drop dead and laugh while rolling on the floor ,no wonder Masamune didn't want to share his treasure ,what a pity .'I shook my head and sighed ,before shutting the room door shut and heading towards the meeting .

* * *

Filming ,lights camera and action 

Ritsu pov 

"Urgh its so hot ."I grumbled ,words laced with irritation as I tugged roughly at the white jacket that I was forced to wear .The clothes clung to my sweaty self like a second skin ,the tight blue skinny thins hugging every curve of my legs while the lime green turtle neck tee stuck to my pale creamy skin like it was a life-saver ,showing the lines and curves like an advertisement to the reporters hogging the center space right infront of me as I fidgeted in my sit between takano and yukina .

Questions after questions were thrown about the new BL series ,which takes place in an office scene where Takano is the boss and I'm the secretary ,there are other characters ,but I can't be bothered with their roles right now .With the actors ,actress and directors answering everyone like a pre recorded tape .It seem like the press conference was going to be a breeze until a love-struck reporter suddenly question a taboo one .

"Is the Famous Takano Masamune really going out with the Top singer Onodera Ritsu ?"The loud mouth reporter questioned causing the other reportors to look towards us with curiosity in their eyes, cameras and mics pointing straight at up at us .

I started to sweat profusely, looking left and right ,noticing the others on stage giving me looks to tell them that I am ,taking a deep breath to calm my raging heart beat .I tried to voice out that I am ,but my devil self suddenly pop out of nowhere ,asking me to wake up and listen to myself and say no at least saying whatever pride I have as a man .Nodding inwardly to thank the little red devil ,I leveled my gaze at the anticipating reporters ,until a warm lips crashed into mind ,engulfing the words that I wanted to say,a slick tongue wrenching its way into mine ,tasting every corner and crook of my cavern before withdrawing .The said owner of it giving a cool smirk ,as I cover my mouth on reflex, heat pooling in my face and bottom area ,face flushed pink I look to the crowd who seem awestruck with most of the female drooling .

"That's your answer, reportor-san ."Takano replied, voice practically overflowing with mirth ,before looking at me again ,eyes conveying a secret message ,'That was a delicious treat ,ritsu ~'

I balled my fist in frustration ,burying my head into my hands ,the devil in my mind stomping around the mindscape throwing a trantrum ,effectively giving my headache as I groaned in defeat again .

Act 1 

"Alright Onodera-kun ,you know your lines right ?"The director questioned as the staffs prepares for the first scene.

"Hai "I nodded .

"Then lets get the camera rolling ~"The director chimed ,as the recording begins .

The day ended well as there was not much interaction between me and my boss, the first episode only consist of us meeting each other at the last minute .thinking that my nightmare was over ,I move towards the changing room ,planiing to head up for dinner and take a good rest at home .Though even in that one short minute I could clearly see the skill and passion takano had for his acting .The serious aura he exclude when he was acting ,it was really hard to not stare at him when he all focused .It was certainly captivating the way he moves ,his masculine voice reciting the scripted words still reverberating in my mind as I replayed the scene over and over again .'Shit ,I think I might be falling in love .'But like the jaded person I was ,I completely dismissed the thought the moment it pass solely focusing on getting out of here and return to my nice comfy home where my soft bed would embrace me in its arm gently pulling me into a dreamless sleep…

But like usual ,things never go my way ,before I had the chance to step out of the lobby doors ,a hand on my shoulder broke my train of thought."Hey ,Lets go home together ." The deep voice vibrated through the halls of the room ,as the Takano-san step in behind me .

"What do you want this time takano-san ?"I asked irritated at having my beautiful plan smashed to bits.

"We are suppose to be acting as lovers, and knowing my parents ,they probably have send spies and guards to check on us ,so we have to act like we are couples wherever and whenever we are outside ."He explained seriously, eyes darting to the black cars outside, specifically the one on the right where there were two burly and muscular men in suits and sunglass like your typically movie bad guys .

I sighed in reluctance but knowing the consequences of ignoring his attempt to ask me out before following him out to his sleek black Ferrari, which I had to admit, is pretty cool.

Settling myself in the black leathered seats, I looked out at the window at the bright lights dotting the streets waiting for Takano to start the trip home .I frowned slightly when I took notice of the black cars of my "boyfriend' s" bodyguards staring straight at us looking for signs of a false relationship. Trying my best not to curse at the thought of being spied on every second of my life, I swiftly turn away from the sight instead choosing to look in front drowning myself in my mind thus missing the mirth filled smile of the black-haired man seating next to me .In a flash I was pulled towards the body beside ,a hand on my chin tilting my head upwards gently .In my shocked state ,I couldn't react fast enough to break away .In the next second ,I felt warm lips on mine .The kiss was not forceful like before ,instead it was gentle and pleasant not as horrible as I though it would have been .'Feels like an angel touch ' I mused .Not knowing why ,I begin to relax into the warm embrace on my lips ,opening them willing to the probing tongue that **almost** slipped into my mouth .I repeat **Almost** .

"ITAI (3)"Takano jerked away in pain ,rubbing his bruised face which I delivered my hentai punch to .'Serves you right' .takano looked at me with a hurt look before scanning the area behind me most likely to check for his stalkers before turning his attention back to me .

"We're lucky they left already, I wouldn't want to be the one to ecplained to Itsaka later on for our failure ." and the hurt is replaced with a foolish grin .I huffed and turned away ,tapping my foot inpatiently against the carmat to signal my increasing annoyance .

"Can we go now ? I still have things to do back home ."

"Sure sure hime-sama (4) ." Onodera's faced turned a cherry red either from anger of embarrassment it wasn't clear .The trip on the city road was relatively slient except for occasional scuffling of bags and stuff on Onodera's part .The city lights blurred pass as the car sped up slightly on the highway. Takano shot glances every now and then at ritsu who remained obviously to the attention opting to look at the passing scenery close to home.

Then Onodera spoke up as they neared their apartment .

"I'm sorry for this morning ,and thank you for yesterday ..." The words came out as a mumble .

"Huh ? What did you say ?" Takano demanded though he heard it the first time he couldn't help but want to hear it again .

"NOTHING !."With a bleat red face ,Onodera rushed out of the car slamming the door with a loud bang .That could put lethal gunshots to shame .

* * *

The house was completely covered in darkness not a single room was lit .Unlocking the door ,Onodera steeped in followed by Takano .The former glancing round the round looking for signs of human life only to find none .Turning his head to the side ,Onodera could see the man rubbing his brusied cheek absentmindedly .Letting out a sgin ,the brunette walked towards the kitchen opening the top cardboard and pulling out a medical kit .Takano raised a brow at the action before walking over to admister the ointment on his trobbing cheek .

"Give it to me ." A command that made Takano widen his eyes as the medicine in bewilderment as the medicine was snatched away from his hand .Onodera poured a generous amount of the mint scented substance on his hand before applying them gently on takano's left cheek.

* * *

Takano's pov .

I stoot rooted to the spot in utter surprise at what onodera was doing right now .I almost couldn't believe that this was my co-worker and was wondering whether an alien had replaced him .This is completely unexpected .His fingers were rubbing circles over my bruised cheek .The feathered touches smoothing the pain in seconds leaving the cool feel of the oniment on my skin .His face wwas inches from mine as he inspect the bruise .I took upon this rare opportunity to admire his youthful look .At the age of twenty five onodera still retained some of his baby fats and teenage look giving him a young and fresh mature look .His sparking emerald eyes shining brightly under the glow of the white kitchen lights .

"Son't get me wrong ,this is not what you think it is ."Those words stopped my advance .

"for now ?"I questioned curiously ,patiently waiting for the answer .

"…"

* * *

Back to ritsu pov

I didn't know why seeing him grimaced in pain when he laid his hand over that blue-black made me guilty for causing it but knowing that I couldn't rest unless I did something to ease and correct my mistake, I offered to apply the medicine .When I heard his question I cant stop the blush from crawling up my face .I stood there contemplating an answer to give ,only to realize that I didn't have one .

I felt my hand retreat, not meeting his yes I walked away from the kitchen heading up to my room for a shower.

* * *

Takano pov 

"Ha to think I was hopeful for an answer …" but …"he didn't reject it either did he?"With that a small almost unnoticeable smile crept up my face .

* * *

Takano pov 

After a quick shower ,I descended the stairs and head towards the kitchen for a meal only to pause at the entrance as melodious music flowed into my ears like a lullaby .

''**What are you trying to tell me ?**

**With those sweet words of yours**

**Words that I couldn't find a reply for** ." Onodera was swaying his hips to the beat of his own music .moving around the kitchen like it was his dance floor .balancing between Preparing the ingredients and checking the fire for the spaghetti he was cooking

"**After all I just an average guy **

**Who is experiencing love for the the same guy "**I stood there completely mesmerized by his voice .He just turn the situation he was in just now into a freaking song .

"**Not knowing what to say **

**Don't you think is pretty normal?" **Onodera continue to let the lyrics flow out of his lips. Oblivious to my presence at the door the entire time. Switching off the fire ,he proceeded to split the noodles into two portion .I felt slightly hopeful that it was for me .Well I had times that I feel unsure too u know .takano masamune is not perfect after all .

"**Its strange how my heart beats ,**

**How it beats ,once again **

**For someone that I once swore not to love " **Onodera set the plates on the table,the last few lyrics leaving his lips .He then jolted, before turning around in a blink of an eye at the door when I spoke up.

"Do you mean what you just sang ?"I asked pretty much sure that I'm bubbling with glee.

* * *

Ritsu pov 

'OH MY GOD …why is he there out of all the times he had to be there!' you see I have a habit of making songs whenever I feel like there is something in mind just like the situation I was in previously. Misaki once said that it was quite helpful in helping me get top hit songs but I'm starting to regret that I had such a wonderful skill.

Gathering my voice and willing the blush on my face to go away .I stared straight into his eyes."What does it matter to you?"

He smirked."it means you cared enough to be thinking about it ."

I growled in return. Seriously how big an ego does he have .Settling myself down on the chair .I begin digging into my own dinner .Gesturing him to the other ,avoiding smug remarks that he would make if I didn't .

We ate in relative silence except for occasional small talks about work and scripts. Putting away the dishes when I'm done, I walked out of the kitchen planning to catch some shut eye .The next episode filming starts tomorrow and I still have a recording in the afternoon .I could feel my soft fluffy bed calling for me. However ,I found myself stopping at the entrance of the kitchen with words struck in my throat .I didn't know what I was thinking but I mumbled a few words that I'm sure he wouldn't have caught .

"For now "A small smile graced on my lips.

Takano spun around at the speed of a lightning bolt that it might have possible to fall of the chair .his eyes widening in surprise trying to find the person responsible for his shock only to see an empty hallway. Smiling to himself, the man continue to eat his prepared meal. Only tuning around when he heard familiar footsteps approaching.

"You look happy."Yokozawa commented. Proceeding to get a drink from the fridge .

"What can I say? I just got myself an award wining opportunity."A full blown smirk plastered on his face.

~Chapter 4 Ends Here ~

* * *

(1)maji –seriously ?

(2) Wakarimasu-I understand

(3)Itai -ouch

(4)hime -princess

Muhahahaha please review! i like reviews :D Next update probably in november or december .Need settle national exams .


	6. notice rewrite

IMPORTANT NOTICE

SORRY FOR POSTING THIS ONLY A FEW DAYS AFTER MY UPDATE

I decided after re-watching sekaiichi hatsukoi to incorporate a certain part into my story so hence a rewrite and revision of certain parts of the story .

Major changes in prologue ,chapter1 and chapter 2

Chapter 3 and chapter 4

Not much difference but there are important parts rewritten and changed.

All chapters increased in word length so no complains there

This rewrite occurs on 11 September 2014 and will be removed once I wrote the next chapter on my next holiday at the end of the year .

Feel free to review about the changes, I hope the story has improved due to the change, but to each of our own .


End file.
